The Interviews behind Total Drama Project: Reboot
by DoctorPika
Summary: Chef interviews each contestant behind the red curtain that is participating in Project: Reboot, to give you a look at how the contestants act when not on the camera or the red carpet. With the absence of Chris, and any producers, will Chef snap at these strong personalities? Find out the stories and strategies from your favorite TDP:R characters!


_**This is the first of my interview series, where I will be interviewing characters from the Project: Reboot series. Chef will be interviewing each character, so I'll be starting the interviews with the first eliminated contestant, George, along with Wallace, the one who is usually eliminated first, and Connor, because the antagonist needs one of the first episodes dang it. Hopefully you enjoy the interview, and read the Project: Reboot series to get the full message!**_

 _ **Any way, here goes! Roll the intro!**_

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_

The words were written on paper, evidently with quill pen, and the camera zoomed out to reveal Evan thinking to himself thoughtfully, tapping the feather of the quill pen against his lip, while Sarah leaned over him, double checking his work.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

Wallace's scarf was blowing gently in the breeze as he stuck a pose. Another Wallace walked into the frame, then pulled off it's face mask, revealing Addie, who snickered playfully. Director rolled his eyes, while Anton laughed.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_

Hanbei was curled up for a nap, while Aaron looked at him angrily. Haley was watching anime on her laptop blissfully, and Connor was slowly appeared behind her, grinning toothily.

 _ **And I think the answer is plain to see**_

Austin was holding two liquids, and poured one into the other, and it explodes, leaving his hair blown back, and a shocked look on his face. Joey jumps in, picks up the two containers, and fill them up with different liquids, and hands it back to Austin, who thanks him by blowing himself up... again.

 _ **I wanna be... famous**_

Lee grabs a calvary sword and fences with Kinect, who uses his wand to fend him off. Kinect attempts to use a magic spell, but fails, resulting in Lee winning the match.

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_

Wallace appears again, looking smug as usual, and grins, causing the camera to black out. When it reopens, Sarah is picking it up, to focus in on Austin who has blown himself up again.

 ** _Go pack your bags because I've already won_**

Brandon picks up a bow and arrow, and instructs Isaac to do so as well, which he does obediently, and they both fire the bow at the same time, but Brandon lands a bullseye, and the target is sent flying into a wall. The camera turns back to the two shooters, where Brandon is looking smug, and Isaac is gaping.

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way; I'll get there someday_**

Jack was trying to compete in a marathon against Connor, and as they both took off, Jack tripped and fell, and it was revealed his shoe laces were tied together. Connor patted him on the head, while Jack gave the camera a dirty look

 ** _'Cause I wanna be... famous_**

Amber acts like she's dead, and when Sherlock enters the frame, he freaks out and runs away shouting something. Amber laughs, while Addie seems unamused at her acting abilities.

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

Aaron bounces a ball on his tennis racket happily, while Brandon prepares a bow and arrow. Aaron flinches, and jumps, dropping the racket, as the ball pierces the tennis ball

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

The camera focused in on a game of Risk, where Evan was pulling his hair out, Joey was looking nervously at the board, and Director was looked very devious indeed.

 _ **Whistling Chorus**_

Jack is face first on his log, Sherlock appears mortified, and Kinect appears to be doing some ritual, but other than that, all the contestants look normal

* * *

Chef was sitting at a desk, holding several papers, as the Kirby Nerd, the Megalomaniac, and Fancy Freak entered the room. "All right nerds," Chef growled. "Chris wants me to interview you fools because he wants the best season. So, tell me why you think you should get in," he said. "Starting with number one loser, stylish kid."

"Well," Wallace said hesitantly. "Even if I was eliminated early in some series, in Project: Stars, I made it to the top eleven, and plus, there aren't many beautiful people on this show. And, besides, I'll bring the ratings through the roof this season!" He grinned.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Your cowardice, and dumb voting strategies will get you through to the end? May I remind you, you are so clumsy, you FELL OFF A CLIFF last season?"

"Sure," Wallace said. "But, I'd like to point out that you were actually tackled off a cliff last season?"

George snickered. "You two are idiots. If you tell the cameras your entire life story, there is nothing to be desired when the season starts."

"Pasty pink kid is right," Chef said grumpily. "Alright, Mountain Dew kid, give it your best shot."

Connor crossed his arms. "My name is CONNOR you psycho. I made it to the final three last season, surviving a team that was angry with me, and entire final four that wanted to kill me, and had the odds stacked against me last season."

"You were also eliminated early, and then brought back at the merge," Wallace grinned. "At least I earned my spot."

"Seconded," George raised his hand. "You didn't make it all the way you said you did."

Connor rolled his eyes. "No, but the times I wasn't in the game, Amber played for me, until I dumped her when she wasn't useful anymore."

"Right," George said critically. "Get the insane person to do the work for you."

Wallace nodded. "It's not hard to manipulate Amber." He paused. "She won't be the season will she?"

"Classified," Chef grimaced.

George shrugged. "I've seen enough to confirm she will be."

"I said CLASSIFIED," Chef yelled. "And you need to explain why you should get in."

"Well, I definitely love a good game," George said. "Nintendo or otherwise. The otherwise being this show. I'm a great on-the-spot thinker because of my Kirby experience."

Connor snorted. "Brag about your great reflexes like Sam did."

"Give him a chance," Wallace crossed his arms.

George plowed on. "Plus, looking at the competition," he looked at Wallace. "I think I'll have no problem winning."

"True," Connor winked. "But I'll kill you in the finale _friend_."

Chef cut off the two quarreling boys. "We have some questions from the producers as well."

"Right," Wallace grimaced. "Because these two need MORE of a reason to fight. Thanks Chef."

"Shut up!" Chef turned red. "The first question is for Wallace." Wallace shrugged. "What are you going to do differently this season, that you didn't do before in previous seasons?"

Wallace leaned back in his chair. "Well, I was a little too focused on beauty before, while I think it speaks for itself."

George and Connor burst out laughing. Wallace shot them a dirty look.

"Any way, when I was eliminated by cliff last season, I had some time to formulate a new strategy," Wallace said. "Hopefully, it works."

Chef raised an eyebrow. "New strategy?"

"None of your concern," Wallace said coolly. "Next question please."

"Mountain Dew kid!" Chef called.

Connor gritted his teeth. "Call me that one more time, and I'll tear you limb from limb."

"Will you change your strategy from last season?" Chef asked.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Why should I? I dominate in challenges, I won five invincibility challenges single-handedly last season. Plus, if I get eliminated, I'll dominate in the redemption round, and get a free pass into at least the top ten."

"What if you don't win?" George cut him off.

Connor growled. "I'll win, don't you worry."

"And the last one is for George," Chef said. "What will your strategy be for the new season?"

George thought for a minute. "I don't have one," he answered. "I like to think in the moment, not in advance. Thinking ahead makes no sense since you can't control challenges in this game."

Wallace nodded. "Sage advice."

"I'm not going to do anything I don't want to though," George said. "Even if it gets me eliminated, I'm not going to do anything I don't have to or want to."

Connor rolled his eyes.

Chef cut off the dueling contestants. "That was our first interview! How will the season go down? Read the actual thing to find out! We hope to see you on Total Drama Project: Reboot!"

* * *

 _ **I think that went well. Hopefully you guys liked it! Please review letting me know what to change in the next interview. It will feature Kinect, Sherlock, and Evan. Hope to see you then!**_

 _ **-DoctorPika**_


End file.
